


Cantarella > Arsenic

by TheJoysOfAMultishipper (Amemah)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, F/F, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/pseuds/TheJoysOfAMultishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The FBI has changed you.” Skye whispered. “What happened to the girl who camped out in the lobby of SHIELD for her iPod?”</p><p>“She got her iPod back,” Darcy muttered, meeting Skye’s wounded eyes with steel in her own. No, she was still not over her loss. “And all the playlists were gone."</p><p>--</p><p>Actually a lot less dramatic than the summary and tags would have you believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cantarella > Arsenic

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE THANK YOU TO DEVI ([HERE](http://devidlg.tumblr.com/)) FOR BETAING THIS and being a general ray of sunshine. And also comparing me to Leonardo da Vinci. We both know that's not accurate, but it made me stupid happy, so I'm just going to mention it anyway. 
> 
> Also, this a prompt fill from tumblr, so thank you to the anon who requested this! The work would cooperate with me, but I hope you like the end result! :D
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments below, I love reading them <3  
> Hugs! :D
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr! Come say hi!](http://thejoysofamultishipper.tumblr.com/)

“Hello, Felicity. May I call you Felicity?”  
“Hoh my _God_! Who the _hell_ are you?”  
“Darcy? What are _you_ doing here?”

Darcy turned from the shocked woman by the impressive computer, to look behind her to find that very familiar voice. Of course, the cave the Arrow had decided to use as his lair was filled with nooks and crannies for baby agents to hide in, and sure – there she was, hiding in the shadow of a printer of some kind.

“Skye.” Darcy said, raising an unimpressed brow at Coulson’s hacker. “Why am I not surprised? Oh yes, that would be because Ward is not even half the agent he thinks he is, and you should’ve really gone to May for your training. Seriously, I knew you were here the minute I stepped out of the plane.”

Technically, that was a lie – it’d taken her fifteen minutes – but this business was all about appearances.

“Excuse me?” Felicity Smoak said, interrupting Skye before she’d even begun to talk. “Yes, hi, hello. Listen, can either of you tell me what you’re doing down here?” She smiled brightly, a touch of ‘terrified’ hiding underneath the hot pink lipstick, which matched her hot pink dress, which then again matched the hot pink shoes.

With her high ponytail and willingness to do slightly illegal things in order to save lives, she was basically Darcy’s dream girl, but she shut that train of thought down quickly.

“And, you know…” She continued awkwardly, seeming to both shrink and straighten under Darcy and Skye’s stares. It was very impressive. “Maybe tell me who you are, so that when Oli – _the Arrow_ comes in, bow blazing and all that jazz, I can convince him not to kill you both?”

“Well, he could try.” Darcy huffed, internally face palming when she saw Felicity inch towards the stairs leading down to the little Batcave. _Don’t terrify the pretty and brilliant girl, Darcy. Bad Darcy_. “Sorry, uh… I’m Agent Lewis, I’m with the FBI. This –,” Darcy pointed to Skye, who was awkwardly waving as she got up from underneath the printer-type-thing. “– is Skye, she’s with… Yeah, about that; who, exactly, are you with?”

“SHIELD,” She answered, and then hesitated. “Well, the good part of it. We’re working on it.”  
“Right…” Felicity didn’t seem convinced they were here to kill her, but they’d work on that as well. “So, what’s with the creepy entrances?”

“I’ve been watching Bond-movies all weekend, waiting for you to leave the cave so I could snoop around in it, and then scare the shit out of you.” Darcy shrugged sheepishly, “Every political scientist is secretly a drama student. It’s just the way of life.”

“And I’m just trying to behave like a spy,” Skye said, coming to stand next to Darcy, a few feet away from Felicity. Her brows were furrowed in very adorable manner, and wow, Darcy really needed to get a grip. “Fake it ‘til you make it, kinda thing.” Skye shrugged.

“U-huh.” Felicity still wasn’t totally convinced, and to be fair, they hadn’t done much to convince her they were the good guys, but one step at a time. “And what are you doing here?”

“Well, I can’t speak for Darcy, but I’m here to convince Mr. Queen to join SHIELD on a freelance-basis.” Skye handed Felicity some papers she’d gotten from her backpack, smiling encouragingly at the girl. “I promise they aren’t dusted with arsenic of anything like that.”

Darcy rolled her eyes at Skye, because, “Really? _Arsenic_? You’re trying to convince her you’re the real deal, and that they should join you, and you joke about _arsenic_?”

“No, it’s fine,” Felicity said quickly, rushing to reassure. It was so typical of her (the files were _very_ thorough), and Darcy was well and truly on her way to falling in love. Yes, she was aware they’d only met two minutes ago – if that. “I understood that it was a joke.”

“Not the point,” Darcy said, ignoring her feelings and turning towards a very confused Skye, “Arsenic does jack shit. No, what you want is Cantarella. But don’t mix it in sugar; it’ll take your victim weeks to die an agonizingly slow and painful death.”

Darcy was pretty sure she could actually hear some crickets in the background following her speech.  
“The FBI has changed you.” Skye whispered. “What happened to the girl who camped out in the lobby of SHIELD for her iPod?”

“She got her iPod back,” Darcy muttered, meeting Skye’s wounded eyes with steel in her own. No, she was still not over her loss. “And all the playlists were _gone_. It changes you, you know?”  
“I know,” Felicity said sympathetically, moving closer. She really was a living paradox, that girl - totally willing to comfort you for the loss of your iPod, but unwilling to trust you're not here to take her life. Darcy was _definitely_ in love. “But that doesn’t explain why you’re here?”

“Oh, yeah! Right.” Darcy grinned through the pain of the loss of her playlists, because she was actually kind of excited about this. “Stark wants you to come work for him. Well, actually it’s Pepper you’ll be working for, but… Whatever.”

“Stark?” Felicity asked, wide eyed. “ _Tony_ Stark?”  
“Yup.” Darcy grinned again, watching someone who was at the core of it – and also on the outside, really – a computer nerd from MIT get a job offer from Tony Stark. It was one of the better parts of her job, regardless of if they accepted the job or not.

“Wait – I thought you worked for the FBI? That’s what she said, right?”  
“ _Ish_.” Darcy shrugged at Felicity’s confusion, “I do a bit of this and a bit of that.”  
“Right, ‘cause that cleared everything up.” Skye muttered. Darcy poked her in the side.

“So, what do you say? I have a feeling you’ll have an answer right away, like everyone else.”

“Uhm…” Felicity looked around the cave, letting her eyes linger on her computers and the table Oliver had flat lined on and where Diggle had taught her to fight, and realized that, no. She couldn’t leave this job. Not even for Tony effing Stark, or the very cute FBI-slash-Stark employee. Judging by the understanding in Darcy’s eyes, she already knew that though.

“I –“ Felicity shrugged helplessly, “Sorry. I can’t.”

“No worries,” Darcy smiled, even though all of her dreams of an office-romance to rivals Jim and Pam’s flying out the window (Darcy would also like you to know that she appreciates Felicity’s intellect as well as her date-abilty). “We understand. You’re more than welcome at any point, though, just so you know.”

“And SHIELD works closely with Stark,” Skye piped in, always knowing more about Darcy than Darcy was actually fine with. “So you’ll probably meet the man anyway if Arrow take us up on the offer.”

“Yeah, sure!” Felicity nodded, turning to Darcy. “Do you work a lot for Stark as well?”  
“Yup,” Darcy said, before deciding that, fuck it. YOLO, right? She didn’t seem _un_ interested. “Hey, actually… Do you maybe, kinda, want to see Stark tower now? We can have a coffee, and I’ll show you around. Or not. It’s up to you! We can have caramels. I don’t know. You decide.” Darcy was dying inside. Nat taught her better than this. _May_ taught her better than this.

“I’d love to! I mean, is it a date? Because I would love it if was a date; I mean, you’re really hot. And you’re smart – probably. I mean; I don’t really know you. But I’m sure you’re smart, because you work for the FBI _and_ Stark. But I’d be totally fine it wasn’t a date, because friends are great! But, ‘friends with benefits’ isn’t really my thing, and friends can’t give you orgasms. Not that I think you’re only good for sex – I mean, I’m not misogynistic. Or something - maybe 'objectifying' is the word I'm looking for? I don't really know.”

“Don't worry; I was kinda planning on having my wicked way with you. And then, you know, respect you. And be in a committed relationship.”

“Oh my god, this is amazing.” Skye whispered reverently, looking from a scarlet-red Felicity to an equally red Darcy. “I can’t _wait_ to tell Coulson.”

“There’s no need for that, Skye.” A dry, unamused voice said from behind them. Darcy had her gun drawn and then holstered again before anyone else had even noticed Coulson was there. “I was here for every painful second of it.” 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. 
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr! Come say hi!](http://thejoysofamultishipper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
